Tracks
The Levels: The level guide is based around the idea that the player is playing each level for the first time. Level 1: The Introductory Stage This level is pretty straightforward. Use the jumps to get power, and go through the hoop when needed. Just pass through the checkpoints until you win. Simple. Use Formula 7. cool. Level 2: Contrary To Popular Believe This level is also pretty easy, just race you little heart out with Formula 7 and hope for the best. Level 3: Do The Snake Dance This level is a bit harder. Normally I don't do the track because its too time wasting and 7 laps, I mean come on. I use MAX Revenge to waste Lead Oxide before the other cars, as a priority. Also, guard the regeneration hoop, you can catch cars right when the need fixing, or right when they come off the jump at the end. Level 4: Grapefruit Power This level is tough. You only get one lap to get it right so make it count. Be sure to take advantage of all the opportunities to skip track, especially at the very end when you can cut across the entire field. You should never waste this one. Level 5: He Is Coming For You Next There are two ways to beat this level. You can try to waste El King, with the help of all the traps around the field, or you can race with occasional trips to the ring. Just watch out for the traps yourself. One thing I rarely do is go into the big jump with the walls. I usually end up smashing into it instead of going off it. If you plan to waste, use Lead Oxide. If you plan to race, use MAX Revenge. Level 6: Canairo Paninaro Lets Fly Most people lay this as a racing level. I usually lay with MAX Revenge. It has amazing jumps so be reared for some awesome stunts. But be careful, El King won’t be racing. First, he veers off to the right to race the track backwards, sometimes ruining your chance of making the first jump. Also, when you come off the second jump, hell be right there waiting for you as he likes to hang around the ring. If you do plan to waste, use Lead Oxide and follow his every move. Level 7: When In Danger Just Chill Out An odd track. It has small walls that prevent you from getting onto the track in a few spots, and ironically has the healing ring right over a “bed of nails type of trap. You can either waste with the El King – my preferred choice, or race with MAX Revenge. Level 8: The Fast and the Furious + Radical This is the marathon track, made for the Radical One. Long stretches of high jumps and low jumps. If you are competing against the Radical One, its very hard to race. If your wasting, use El King ad do the track backwards and hope to run into other cars. Driving across the entire field usually yields little result. You could also use formula 7 in order to race.First, I use the attack called, "Suicide Bomber". Level 9: Beach Arcade Dream Normally I race on this track. If you try to waste Dr. Monstaa with El King he’ll leave you in the dust. I just try to beat him with the Radical One. It’s still tricky. He could be waiting for you around the corner and he is almost as fast as you. You could use el king to go backwards Level 10: Confusion is an Illusion Probably the hardest level. There is no guidance arrow so if you get knocked off the track, it is almost impossible to race. I usually drive el king around the regeneration ring until eventually other cars come to you. If I am not doing that I am hunting Dr. Monstaa. Dr. Monstaa is difficult to beat because he is as strong as you, but can go much faster, therefore delivering massively more powerful blows. Be careful and always be at the regeneration ring, you'll need it. Level 11: The Mad Party My favorite track. No ring, and any car you want. Its hard to get power from two small jumps, but you can do it. If you are in Dr. Monstaa, you're probably unstoppable as none of the other cars can fix themselves. Also, this track has the coolest music.